The invention relates to a natural, non-toxic cleaning composition, substantially free from additives or preservatives. More particularly, the invention relates to a formulation of a cleaning composition which includes vinegar powder and lemon powder in any of a variety of proportions to be delivered in a measured pod, sachet, or tablet form for use in an automatic dishwasher. The composition can further include salt, preferably sea salt, and more preferably a primordial sea salt, such as Himalayan Sea Salt.
Many cleaning compositions are complex formulations of chemicals. Phosphates, oxygen based bleaching agents, chlorine-based bleaching agents, non-ionic surfactants, alkaline salts, anti-corrosion agents, sodium silicate, anti-foaming agents, ammonia, perfumes, anti-caking agents, starches, sand and other chemicals, such as additives or preservatives are commonly found in dishwashing detergents. Other prior art cleaning compositions are comprised of surfactants of various ionic charges (non-ionic, anionic and cationic), caustics, alcohols, and solvents.
Other prior art detergent formulations include harsh, synthetic and/or man-made chemicals. These and the above compounds could injure a person if ingested, or can be harmful to the environment when disposed with waste-water.
The current invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a cleaning composition, preferably useful in automatic dishwashing machines, which is safe to use, non-toxic to man or beast, and exceptionally cleans dishes or other objects which are desired to be cleaned.